1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of packages and packaging and to methods of making and using packages.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,850,718; 2,732,063; 2,912,102; 3,460,671; 3,476,238; 5,415,486; 5,492,221; 5,536,094; 5,547,298; and 5,839,839.
It is known to provide an ink ribbon package including a web having an ink ribbon portion wound onto and adhesively adhered to a supply core and having an outwardly extending leader portion. The web is wound into a roll and the take-up core is adhesively attached to the end of the leader portion. One or more strips of pressure sensitive tape, separate from the web, extend generally longitudinally or lengthwise of the web beyond the leader portion and are adhered to the outside of the take-up core and/or the leader portion and to the outer surface of the roll to hold the roll and the take-up core together. The free end portions of the pressure sensitive adhesive tapes can be folded onto themselves to provide manually graspable tabs. The pressure sensitive tapes can be grasped by their tabs and peeled from the outer surface of the roll to unwrap the take-up core with respect to the roll. During the manufacturing process, the leader portion is connected to the ink ribbon portion using a commercially available leader-trailer bed and thereafter the ink ribbon portion and the leader portion are rewound in a commercially available rewinder.
It is a feature of the invention to provide improved packages and improved methods of making same, wherein the packages can be manufactured on conventional manufacturing equipment.
It is another feature of the invention to provide improved packages and improved methods of making same, wherein the web itself serves not only as the product to be used by the user, but the web also serves as the packaging material, without the need for additional packaging materials such as a shrink-wrap plastic outer wrapper, a carton or the like.
It is another feature of the invention to provide improved packages wherein a web roll is attached to a take-up core and wherein the web itself extends beyond the outside of the roll and serves as the packaging or wrapping.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an improved ink ribbon roll package which is economical to manufacture and is easy for the user to unwrap and use.
It is still another feature of the invention to provide an improved package for a web roll with an outer outwardly extending portion, wherein a take-up core is permanently transversely attached to the outer portion of the web and the web is removably attached to itself at a transversely extending stripe of adhesive.
It is a feature of the invention to provide an improved ink ribbon roll package, wherein the take-up core is secured to an outer portion of a web and wherein the outer portion of the web is wrapped around the roll and the core and is attached to itself.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an improved ink ribbon roll package, wherein the outer portion is secured to itself and outer portion is provided with adhesive with a release liner and wherein the release liner is subsequently removable for adherence of the adhesive to a take-up core.
Other features will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following description and the accompanying drawings.